rp_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Helper (humans)
This guide is meant as a simple helper for those new to the setting, providing help with human characters. It won't tell you how your character's personality should be, but it'll provide guidelines on setting-specific details, such as cultural differences and magical abilities. How you set up your profiles, determine your character's traits or any other thing about your character is up to you, so I won't provide a profile template. Magic Magic is a major part of the world in The Other Side, influencing both continents with its potency. In terms of humans, this usually manifests in a specific ability. These can be passive augmentations to existing skills, such as Evanor's ability to wield a greatsword with one hand, or they can be active skills themselves, such as Brydon's flashing blade. Either way, all people have an ability of some sort, and in all cases it is related to an existing skill the person has. Not all abilities are known, of course, and some people even have more than one ability, by virtue of being skilled in many things. Heritage No two countries of The Other Side are the same. Not all nations have been revealed yet, but those who have all possess a certain heritage unique to the country. Adrila Adrilans are in general self-reliant and capable of handling their lives well without needing their magical powers. Their powers lack strength as a result, but they don't often need them, as many of its citizens start to show chivalrous tendencies. Still, Adrila is a young country, and heritage is often decided by which province they come from instead. Most Adrilan soldiers are knights or foot soldiers, relying on heavy armour and melee weapons in battle. Ivellea Ivelleans are committed and loyal, for the most part. They have a higher potency in wielding magic than many other countries, but they also easily grow dependant on their strong magic. In many ways, Ivellea is the opposite of Adrila, and their heritage is well remembered in their blood; the fall of Chandeum was shameful, and many Ivelleans wish to prove their strength to the world and remain the world's strongest nation. Their soldiers are lightly armoured and very versatile, carrying pikes, swords and light shields and wearing leather armour as their standard uniform. They're notably also the best disciplined soldiers in the human parts of the Old World. Elthern The city-state of Elthern is best described as a cultural haven. Those who live there, or at least those with social standing, are refined and often come across as stuck up to foreign visitors, but this all springs from a pride in the enormous knowledge gathered in the city. On the other end of the scale are the slaves; people of no social standing or learning, who will rarely try to act up against others and usually do what they are asked to. Not all Elthern slaves are poorly treated, but they are still slaves, and have few rights. Additionally, Elthern soldiers exist, and these are usually recognised by their excellent training in archery, as well as their training with light armour. Appearance The appearances of characters are not very restricted; so long as they look human, they go as humans unless otherwise specified. Be it violet eyes, blue hair or what have you, it's not unusual, and if you haven't done it already, some NPC probably did it anyway. Category:The Other Side